El regalo perfecto
by Dudinemwen
Summary: James Potter busca el regalo navideño perfecto para su esposa Lily... ¿lo encontrará?


_ames estaba desesperado. Faltaban sólo dos días para Navidad y aún no tenía un regalo para Lily. A decir verdad, ya tenía demasiados: un anillo de diamantes, un estuche nuevo para su varita, tres túnicas de gala, un montón de bombones de esos que tanto le gustaban... ¡pero ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno! Y es que esta Navidad tenía que ser muy especial, porque era la primera que Lily y James Potter iban a pasar juntos después de casarse.  
_-¡Vamos James déjalo ya!- _se quejó Sirius, malhumorado-_es la octava vez que recorremos el callejón Diagon, y ya le has comprado tantas cosas que se va a pasar abriendo regalos hasta el año que viene  
-Pero es que todavía no he encontrado...

-"Nada lo suficientemente especial..."- _se burló Sirius. James había repetido esa frase tantas veces en la última semana que ya había perdido la cuenta_- Hazme caso, Cornamenta, y vamos a esa tienda de lencería muggle que...

- ¡Pero cómo se te ocurre...!- _respondió James, enfadado_

-¿Y si mejor vamos a esa librería? _- interrumpió Remus, para evitar que sus amigos comenzaran a discutir otra vez_

_Entraron en aquella tienda, y en otra, y en otra más. Y, aunque James compró un par de cosas más, no encontró nada "lo suficientemente especial" Finalmente, dándose por vencido, dejó que sus amigos le llevaran fuera del callejón con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente para seguir buscando_

-Vamos a tomar algo- _dijo Sirius, más animado- _ conozco un sitio cerca de aquí...

_Y, charlando animadamente, se dirigieron al Londres muggle. Llegaron a un a pequeña plaza, casi un callejón, y se sentaron en las mesas del pequeño pub Sus amigos pronto se dieron cuenta del motivo por el que Sirius conocía el lugar: la camarera era una chica bastante mona que se reía tontamente de todas las gracias que hacía y le lanzaba miradas anhelantes desde la barra. James, algo aburrido, paseaba la vista por la calle. Era pequeña y sin demasiada gente, con un par de comercios y... ¿qué era aquello de la esquina? Parecía otra pequeña tienda, no, más bien una especie de taller... Se levantó y se dirigió hacia allí. En efecto, el pequeño local era un taller, a rebosar de relojes, tornillos y pequeños objetos metálicos. Al fondo, detrás, de una mesa se encontraba un anciano arreglando un reloj_

-¿Si?-_dijo amablemente, al percatarse de la presencia del joven_- ¿desea algo?

-Yo, bueno, si... buscaba un regalo. Es para mi esposa. Es nuestra primera navidad juntos y quería... algo especial- _dijo James, sonriendo, al pensar en la cara que hubiera puesto Sirius al oír OTRA VEZ aquello_

-En ese caso, creo que tengo justo lo que necesita- _respondió el anciano _

* * *

_Era la mañana de Navidad. Lily se encontraba rodeada de los regalos, ya abiertos, de James. Había tantos y algunos tan grandes que parecía una niña pequeña. James hacía rato que había acabado de abrir los suyos y miraba expectante a su mujer._

-Este parece el último- _dijo, cogiendo una enorme caja morada_- Bombones! Oh, me encantan! Gracias cariño- _se deslizó entre sus brazos y le besó_

-Bueno, en realidad hay algo más- _dijo, poniéndose ligeramente rojo. Creía haber encontrado el regalo perfecto, pero ¿y si no era así? Quizás le pareciera una tontería, comparado con todas las cosas caras y bonitas que ya le había regalado_

_-_James, ¿no le habrás hecho caso a Sirius y has comprado esa lencería_?-dijo ella, fingiendo estar horrorizada, intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír al ver la cara de su marido_

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡De verdad!- _Lily no pudo aguantar más y se rió a carcajadas. James hizo lo mismo-_ Es... esto

_Le entregó un pequeño objeto que sacó de su bolsillo. Estaba envuelto en papel normal, sin lazos ni adornos. Lily lo cogió y lo desenvolvió dejando al descubierto una pequeña caja de madera. La abrió, y una música comenzó a sonar. Un pequeño espejo en la parte interior de la tapa reflejaba a la pareja y, debajo, grabado en la madera podía leerse _"Para siempre"

-Oh James! Es... ¡pero si es nuestra canción!

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! ¡Es preciosa! Es tan...

-¿Especial?- _rió James_

-Si, mucho. Es perfecto. Muchas gracias- _dijo, volviendo a besarle_

-Te quiero Sra. Potter- _dijo James_

-Y yo a ti, Sr Potter. Por eso - _dijo Lily, apartándose un poco_- yo también he dejado un regalo para el final

_Y diciendo esto, conjuró con su varita un pequeño paquete que llegó volando hasta James. También era muy sencillo, envuelto en un papel liso y sin adornos._

-Bueno, en realidad el regalo, no es exactamente para ti... esto es más bien como... un adelanto

-¿No serás tú la que ha seguido los consejos de Canuto sobre regalos? - _rió James, aunque de pronto la idea no le parecía tan mala._

-Anda ábrelo- _respondió ella, poniéndose seria de repente._

_James desenvolvió el paquete y lo abrió. Dentro sólo había una cosa. Algo pequeño. James lo depositó en la palma de su mano, aún sin comprender del todo su significado. ¿Por qué Lily le había regalado... UN CHUPETE!?_

-Felicidades, papá- _le susurró ella al oído_

* * *

Siete meses después, James recibió su regalo. Tenía los ojos de su madre y el cabello negro y rebelde de su padre. Decidieron llamarle Harry.

Definitivamente ese sí qué había sido el regalo perfecto.


End file.
